Loneliness is hell
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: everyone always hated her, she had no friends what so ever. all the adults cursed her name and very exsitance. she never had any parents and she was so lonely. it made me so sad that the girl was me, Isabella. the red eyed outcast of forks. lonely is hell


**Prologue.**

"Is that her?"

"yeah, it is. Look at he scar on her cheek."

"how dare she come here!"

"I don't want that thing near my kids!'

A small six year old girl stood in the center of the playground,

Her brown hair was long and wavyish, surrounding her pale heart shape little face. Her big red eye's were filled with sadness and she looked down dejectedly. The most noticeable thing about her was the one whisker like scar on her left cheek.

Sitting on the sand beside her was a purple rubber ball, with designs of stars. Her name was Isabella, the outcast of forks.

Forming a semi circle around the playground, were other children and their parents.

Looking on with curiosity, while some copied their parents disgusted, hateful looks at the little girl.

"who does that monster think she is?"

"yeah, doesn't she know that she's the one who-"

"hey, don't talk about that.'

", it's illegal to mention that incident around that monster."

Tears gathered in the corner of the girls eyes, and she lowered her head even more. Her shoulder shaking as she heard to hurtful words of the townsfolk of forks.

"man, I wish that thing would go die!"

"what if it corrupts my babies."

"who knows what it's planning, it has know parents to teach of some manners."

"man, I wished that the chief never toke pity on a monster like her!."

The girl was full out crying now, flaming hot sobs tore out her throat, and her whole frame shook with pain. And rejection. The townsfolk noticed it.

"Hey look, the little demon's crying, who's it trying to fool!"

"it's just a trick, the monster wants our pity."

"Hey freak, go die!"

"Go rot in hell with the rest of your kind!"

Bella's hands balled into fist at her sides, and her head snapped up, red eyes brimming with sadness and hurt. "just you wait!" she yelled out loudly. "One day I'm, I'm going to-" she stopped to think of the most respected person she knew before she smirked. "I'm going to become the chief of police! And your be sorry!" she yelled oout.

All she got in response were a couple of glares and lots of laughter.

"You. Become chief. that's too stupid to even imagine." one man snorted.

Causing others to nod their head in agreements.

"A demon like you will never be anything!" he growled out.

Bella gritted her teeth and more tears leaked out, she took off running, pushing past the large crowds of people. Ignoring their hurtful words and closing her eyes so she couldn't see their hateful glares.

_Deception_

_ Disgrace_

_ Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

_ Deception (An outrage!)_

_ Disgrace (For shame!)_

_ He asked for trouble the moment he came_

_ Born in grief Raised in hate_

_ Helpless to defy his fate_

_ Let him run, Let him live _

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

_ And he is not one of us He has never been one of us He is not part of us _

_Not our kind_

_ Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind_

_ For we knew he would do what he's done And we know that he'll never be one of us _

_He is not one of us_

_ Deception_

_ Disgrace _

_**(Not one of us, from the lion kind 2)**_

Bella finally made her way to the small apartment she lived at, she had a caretaker but the man barely ever showed up, sometimes only once a week. And he just checked to make sure everything was working and that she had food, and that she wasn't sick.

He never said anything to her other than questions about the apartment, she didn't even know his name. but it was still contact, someone to be there and Bella always looked forward to the caretakers visits.

Bella opened the door and walked into the small living room, removing her sneakers and coat, she wasted no time in going to her room and throwing herself on the twin sized bed. Sobbing into her pillow.

The red eyed little girl felt so lonely, she felt the loneness tear into her very being in he hurt so much. She dreamed of a family.

It's what she wanted more than anything in the world, someone to hug and hold her when she was sad and someone to carry her or stand her back up when she fell.

But she would never have that, because she was Isabella, the outcast of forks.

**Okay, now if you're confused I'll explain it for you again, Bella is the daughter of Renee and Charlie, but in this fic Charlie was a vampire. And Renee's blood song to her. When Renee was giving birth to Bella, Charlie went into blood lust and killed her and almost killed Bella, thus explaining her scar.**

**Charlie went on a killing spree through forks and ran, later tracked down by the volturi and killed. So Bella was born with red eyes, from her vampire heritage and Charlie had red eyes and the people of forks knew she was his daughter so they automatically started to hate and fear Bella, since they thought that she would be a monster like him. The officials tried to find someone to adopt her but no one wanted her. So she grows up to be attention starved and zero manners. With the hate of her home on her shoulders.**

**I will only continue if I get three reviews. If not say goodbye, cause I really don't know if people would read this,**

**Bon voyage, or whatever they ay in France. Krystal out.**


End file.
